Terran Wolfpack
- |battles= |affiliation= |branch= |type= |role= |size= *Three midget submarines *Ten sailors |partof= |components= |hq= |nickname= |motto= |commanders=Samuel Chase |era= }} The Terran Wolfpack was a cell based out of Micronesia on . The Wolfpack was the brainchild of Samuel Chase, a Victorian Independent State officer who had crewed an submersible on . The idea was presented to on the eve of the revelation of the existence of the to the general public in space, and while there was initial skepticism towards the idea, with the appearance of the , Graves saw the idea as an opportunity to sow terror deep within the . In , the first parts for the midget submarines were smuggled onto , and stashed in Micronesia. The ten sailors, including Samuel Chase, arrived in late . Over the next months, the carried out several operations against local maritime traffic, including damaging the corvette UNSC Lily. These attacks led to a hunt for the base of the submarines, and once it was found, was sent in, quickly neutralizing the unprepared sailors, and putting an end to the operation. History Genesis and Preparations The idea of the Terran Wolfpack had begun years before, on the mostly-ocean planet of . In order to fight against the seaborne supremacy, which was used to seek and destroy rebel bases with relative impunity on the islands that dotted the colony, various ideas were conceived. One such idea was the use of armed submersibles to lay mines and possibly fire torpedoes at ships. In desperation, several rebel groups tried to do so. To the astonishment of the rebels, the idea did work, to an extent. The submersibles were able to lay mines without being detected, and on separate occasions, blew holes in the sides of ships, albeit with lower survival rates for the crews. One crewmember of these submersibles was Samuel Chase, who eventually found his way into the service of on as a smuggler. In , as the continued to grow stronger and stronger, after seeing a news broadcast about research submersibles on reaching a world record depth, Chase remembered his years of service on , and drafted an idea for submersibles to be used to sow terror within the . Bringing the idea to the attention of , Chase had high hopes for the scheme. However, Graves and his advisers saw little worth in the idea, until the appearance of the . Seeing a way to capitalize on the fear of the new enemy, Graves approved the idea, to be used on . Pulling contacts in the , Graves ordered that designs for a midget submarine be delivered to him in some way. After two years, in , Graves received the designs for the submarine, a proposed midget submarine design from the . However, it was deemed fit to be used. Over the next two years, Chase and Graves organized the smuggling of parts of the submarines onto , more specifically, the islands of Micronesia, where they were hidden. In late , nine sailors, and Samuel Chase, arrived on , and made their separate ways to the island where the submarines were. Spending several months constructing the midget submarines, in February , operations began. Operational History and Destruction With construction of the midget submarines complete, in February , the began sporadic operations, tapping into local maritime traffic, and using that to guide where the submarines were to go. Generally, the traffic was local vessels, seeking smugglers and looking for any signs of activity, meaning the rebels rarely attacked. Their first attack was on May 8th, , against a lone tanker. The operation was a deadly success, with the ship going down in a matter of minutes. For the next several months, the submarines continued to operate against local shipping. While the was well aware that there were rebel submarines operating somewhere in the area, the midget submarines were almost always kept under cover, and if they were not, they were submerged. To keep the population from panicking, also passed off the sinkings as tragic accidents rather than attacks on . The last attack ever carried out by the Terran Wolfpack was on the corvette UNSC Lily on January 2nd, . The ship was alone, and while it was on alert for smugglers, the fact were operating in the area had been kept a secret from the crew to keep the information from spreading. The three submarines fired a fusillade of torpedoes at the corvette, which immediately took evasive maneuvers, meaning only two of the three deadly projectiles hit the ship. However, as the other two submarines headed back to the safety of the islands, one of the vessels sprung a leak from the water pressure, causing the crew to surface immediately and evacuate the submarine. The three rebel sailors were picked up by a perplexed crew of the UNSC Lily, who were surprised at the presence of any on . Upon return to port for repairs, the three rebels were handed over to the , and within hours, they were in the hands of . Under the threat of torture and the possibility of striking a plea deal with the , one of the three gave up the locations of where the subs were likely headed. Even though the rebel had informed that there was no security, the Office did not believe his testimony, and sent to neutralize the operation. On January 10th, , struck, catching the rebels in the midst of rearming the submarines. In a matter of minutes, all were killed, and the vessels taken in by the for investigation and scrapping. The only piece of the vessels that remained was a hull plate from the conning tower of one of the submarines on display at the , however, various souvenirs were taken by the sailors assigned to watch over the area, some of which went on auction after the . Category:Safe Havens